


Chai Time

by ujjyaini



Series: Chai Time [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 189
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini
Summary: Bits and conversation happening between the characters .Some are heavily inspired from different series and movies ,while others are my brain-child.More Stark Family banters.New Chapter everyday . so if you want to knows what's happening in the Starks Household stay tunedChapter 41 - 50 is dedicated to purely Robb /RhaenysMore Stark Family drama coming upHey guys do you want me to continue with this series ?  Do you guys want to see more of this ? Some feedbacks would be really great





	1. The Lannisters

At the annual Lannister dinner 

Tyrion Lannister :[raising his cup] I would like to say ………..[pointing to Tywin, Kevan , Genna , Lancel , Cersei in turn] fuck you ,fuck you, fuck you , fuck you and especially fuck you .[He looks at Jaime ] Not you ,brother .I love you.

Jaime Lannister : I love you , too.


	2. Engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Rhaenys 's engagement party .

At Robb and Rhaenys‘s engagement party 

Arianne Martell: My romantic life has been a mixed bag lately, but its couples like you that give me hope to the rest of us .Rhaenys, you deserve the best and you found it .Robb, don’t you dare hurt her.

Robb Stark: [laughs] I won’t.

Sarella Sand: Don’t laugh she means it.

Robb Stark: I – I won’t.

Trystane Martell: Seriously dude, don’t hurt her.

Robb Stark: Okay, why do you guys think that I am planning to hurt her? 

Nymeria Sand: Because Daddies girls tend to choose men just like their father’s for mates.

Robb Stark: I ‘m not Rhaegar Targaryen.

Obara Sand: Hey Robb, you best watch yourself.

Robb Stark: [now totally confused and frustrated] why would any of you think I would hurt Rhaenys? You’re all my friends too!

Tyene Sand: Meh .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark better not .


	3. Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely taken from Teen Wolf .

At Winterfell 

Catelyn Stark: I have to ground you. I am grounding you .You are grounded.

Robb Stark: What about school? 

Catelyn Stark: Fine. Other than school .And no TV.

Robb Stark: My TV’s broken.

Catelyn Stark: Then no computer.

Robb Stark: I need the computer for school.

Catelyn Stark: Then no ………Uh ……………..No JON.

Robb Stark: What? No Jon??

Catelyn Stark: And no THEON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could dedicate this to Dylan O'Brian


	4. Jon x ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation taking place beyond the Wall

Ygritte : You've never done it before???? 

Jon : Turned 18? Nope.Not yet. No

Ygritte : Snow ? 

Jon : Yeah, maybe the other thing too. 

Ygritte smirkes as she pulls him to a kiss.


	5. Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Cersei at Red Keep

Jaime Lannister : You lied to me ! 

Cersei Lannister : I lie to everyone. What makes you so special ?? 

Jaime Lannister : I 'm your brother and ............... 

Cersei Lannister (smirking) : Yeah, well that just makes you more gullible.


	6. Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Castle Black, truth have been spoken.

Samwell Tarly : You need a hobby, Jon. 

Jon Snow : I have a hobby. 

Sam : Being sad is not a hobby.


	7. Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation in after life, considering they have nothing much to do anyways.

Rhaegar Targaryen (pointing at Jon Snow) : What'd I tell you? He's special. 

 

Ned Stark : I know he's special. I raised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BURN


	8. Freys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite evening at the Twins

Walder Rivers : Have you seen my frog, father? 

Walder Frey : No, Olyvar,......... Er, Steveron.......... Lothar 

Walder Rivers : It's Walder. 

Walder Frey : I knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now did he??? 
> 
> Feel free to leave ideas and suggestions.


	9. Thoros of Myr, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our very own Suicide Squad beyond the Wall

Thoros of Myr : I'd say one in seven. 

Gendry Waters : What ??? 

Thoros of Myr (taking a long sip) : Oh, I thought you asked me what our chances were of being murdered here.


	10. Tormund Giantsbane, The Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between Tormund and The Hound taking place beyond the Wall

Tormund Giantsbane(with a serious face) : You know what actually worries me the most? 

The Hound :If you say Brienne, I'm gonna fucking punch you in the face.


	11. Jeor Mormont, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a chamber in Castle Black

Jeor Mormont : Jon, where are we on the missing Wildings case? 

Jon Snow : We are very close, Lord Commander, aside from a complete absence of evidence, suspects or leads. So in conclusion, not at all close


	12. Cersei Lannister, Melara Heatherspoon, Ashara Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Red Keep High's Cafeteria.  
> Elia Martell is absent. Cersei and her clique invites Ashara to sit with them.

Melara Heatherspoon :So you are from Dorne, why are you white? 

Cersei Lannister :Oh my god, Melara, you can't just ask people why they're white. 

Ashara Dayne (internally :I am gonna kill you Elia Martell, for leaving me alone here after you get released from the hospital)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave behind prompts, criticism, ideas, maybe even praise


	13. Aegon VI targaryen, Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Library  
> Skori demalyti tymptir tymis, erinis ia morghulis  
> (is written on a scroll laid on a table)

Aegon VI Targaryen (reading from the scroll) : When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. 

Samwell Tarly (completely shocked) :You can read High Valyrian?? 

Jon Snow (more completely shocked) : You can read?? 

Aegon VI Targaryen (annoyed) : That's just mean Snow.


	14. Rickon Stark, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon 's room in Winterfell

Ned Stark (after one of the older Stark threw a tantrum) : You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this ! 

Rickon Stark (emotionlessly over the book he was reading) : I will make no such promises .


	15. Theon Greyjoy, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Ned's solar in Winterfell

Theon Greyjoy : You're like the dad I never had. 

Ned Stark (confused) : You have a father. 

Theon Greyjoy (nonchalantly) : I do, but he is a douchebag.


	16. Catelyn Stark, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Catelyn has just reprehended Arya for faulty behaviour.

Ned Stark : Feels like you're being a little harsh 

Catelyn Stark (serious) :Thanks, good note. I was going for extremely harsh. I"ll turn it up.


	17. Podrick Payne, Tyrion Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an expensive restaurant.   
> Boss has taken his favourite intern to lunch.

Podrick Payne : I am hungry. Why do rich people insists on tiny food ?

Tyrion Lannister (drinking from his cup) : Well, that's how we stay rich. We only buy small food.


	18. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Sisterly banter

Arya Stark : What's disrespectful is you still treating me like I'm seven ! 

Sansa Stark : So what are you now, eight ? 

Arya Stark : I'm thirteen! 

Sansa Stark : Well, you look eight.


	19. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere that these two shouldn't be at night.   
> Arya is sneaking out of Winterfell to meet Gendry at the dead of nights.

Gendry Waters : Damn, you're sneaky. 

Arya Stark : Yeah, but I'm little, so it's adorable.


	20. Jon Snow, Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power couple taking out some badies at beyond the Wall.  
> After falling in love with Jon, Ygritte choose to join Jon to this side of Wall. She and Jon was able to bring in some kind of peace between the Freefolks and the people of Westeros. Ygritte has joined Jon at Castle Black and together they try to keep the new law and order.

Jon Snow : Ygritte! Be care-

Ygritte : (effortlessly takes down several bad guys)

Jon Snow : - ful 

Ygritte : Did you say something ? 

Jon Snow : No............. Nevermind.


	21. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell, at night.

Sansa Stark (wanders into Arya 's room) : Are you sleeping with your knife ? 

Arya Stark : Some people have stuffed animals, other have knives.


	22. Ned Stark, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys Targaryen and Robb Stark is a couple.   
> You can call them soul mates, the pact of ice and fire.   
> So you"ll see Rhaenys in Winterfell a lot. She treats Jon as a friend and as the cousin of her boyfriend.   
> Robb treats Jon as his half-brother and vice-versa.

Ned Stark (answering the phone ) :Hello? Oh, hi, Rhaenys. Yes, he's here. I"ll just get him. 

Ned Stark (to Robb) : It's your girlfriend Robb. 

Robb Stark (from her room) : SHE 'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ! 

Robb Stark (answering the phone, with a grin on his face ) : Hey babe.


	23. Rhaenys Targaryen, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Gym, after working out.

Rhaenys Targaryen : You look really hot. 

Robb Stark : I do ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Yeah, you're really sweaty .


	24. Arya Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Catelyn Stark : Arya, what did I tell you about calling Sansa the devil ? 

Arya Stark : That it's offensive to the devil ?


	25. Jon Snow, Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is going to propose to Ygritte.   
> He's having a last minute chat with Rhaenys and Robb.

Rhaenys Targaryen ( over video chat) : You ready ? 

Jon Snow : Yeah 

Rhaenys Targaryen :You're not nervous are you ? 

Jon Snow : Do I look nervous ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : No, not at all. 

Robb Stark (off screen) : Did he look nervous ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Terrified . 

Jon Snow : Yeah, I can still hear you, very very clearly .


	26. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> At the annual Stark New Years Party.

Ned Stark : I think we've had a great year! I feel like a proud mama hen whose baby Chicks have learned to fly. No offence to you Cat. 

Catelyn Stark : None taken, though interesting analogy, Ned. Chickens are famously bad at flying.


	27. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is waiting for her SAT 's results. She is an honor student. Like every good student she is terrified before her results are out.

Sansa Stark :I can't take waiting like this you know ? Its nerve racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. RACKED. 

Arya Stark : I can help you by beating you unconscious and then wake you up when it's out. 


	28. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> In Sansa 's room. She recently broke up with her boyfriend Joffrey after realising what a douchebag he is and how blind she was to his faults.

Arya Stark : Why are you crying ? 

Sansa Stark : Because I'm stupid. 

Arya Stark : Well, that's no reason to cry. One cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid that makes me sad.


	29. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night.   
> At Winterfell.   
> Sansa has ended up in some pickle and have reached out to Arya for help.

Sansa Stark : Arya, I did something terrible. 

Arya Stark : It's okay! I have a shovel ! 

Sansa Stark : Wait, what ? Wait, what do you think I did? 

Arya Stark : It doesn't matter, Sansa ! No one will ever know .


	30. Jon Snow, Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy, Aegon VI Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is handing out his wedding invitations to the group.

Jon Snow : These are STD's. 

Robb Stark : What are you talking about buddy ? 

Jon Snow : STD's, Save the Dates. For Ygritte and my wedding. 

Robb Stark : Ah, yes. Hey, just out of curiosity. How many people have you given STDs to ? 

Jon Snow : Lots. Like a hundred. 

(everybody but Jon starts laughing ) 

Jon Snow : Oh. I get it. STD has another meaning. You're gross. No one else is gonna think that. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Everyone else is going to think that Jon. But it's sweet that your mind didn't go there. 

Jon Snow : You're right it is sweet. 

Theon Greyjoy : Will your first dance be to "You give me fever" ? 

Aegon VI Targaryen : Will you be serving crabs at the reception ?


	31. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> In Ned and Cat's room.

Ned Stark (in bed, watching a soap opera) : I don't understand. Don't any of these characters have jobs ? 

Catelyn Stark : I don't know Ned. I think one of them is a surgeon. 

Ned Stark : They seem to have a lot of free time in the middle of the day .


	32. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> Arya isn't the only sassy sister.

Arya Stark : Sansa, you know I appreciate you but you have to admit we're not exactly cut from the same cloth. 

Sansa Stark : Apparently not. I am of course, exotic silk, where you, Arya, are horse skin.


	33. Jon Snow, Jeor Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> In this Modern AU , Castle Black is equivalent to a police station, north of the Wall falls under it's jurisdiction.   
> Both Jon and Ygritte are police officer /detective here.   
> Jeor Mormont is the Chief /Boss here.   
> Samwell is the tech guy and Gilly the local girl.

In Lord Commander 's chamber. They're discussing the missing Wildings case over the years. 

Jon Snow :What do the different coloured strings mean? 

Jeor Mormont :Oh, just different stages of investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue' s just pretty close. 

Jon Snow : What does red mean? 

Jeor Mormont : Unsolved. 

Jon Snow : 90% of the board is red. 

Jeor Mormont : Yes, I 'm aware. Thank you.


	34. Samwell Tarly, Gilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samwell x Gilly  
> Sam and Jon have bromance, which is pretty strong from Sam's side.

Talking about his feelings to Gilly 

Samwell Tarly : Look Gilly, I don't know if it's possible for me to put how I feel about you into words, but I guess I "ll give it a shot. I never really believed I'd find somebody that I love as much as you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Gilly, I love you more than Jon. 

Gilly (touched) : Oh,my god. 

Samwell Tarly : I know that's even hard for me to say, but it's true.


	35. Rhaenys Targaryen, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Walking into the Stark's living room after spending a good amount of time in Robb's room.

Rhaenys Targaryen : Stop it. 

Robb Stark : Stop what ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Stop looking at me like that, or everyone here will think we were doing it. 

Robb Stark (grabs Rhaenys and kisses her deeply) 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Well, that " ll throw them off the track.


	36. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters, Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya x Gendry.   
> Arya vehemently refuses to admit she has feelings for Gendry which is more than friendly.   
> Gendry too refuses the fact but with less conviction, mostly because he is afraid that Arya will beat the shit out of him if she ever hear the words, date and Arya in the same sentence from his mouth.

At Winterfell. 

Arya Stark : Hi. 

Gendry Waters : Hey 

Arya Stark :Hi 

Robb Stark : Hi 

Arya Stark : Hi 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Hi 

Gendry Waters : I have to get to school. 

Arya Stark : Yeah me too. 

Gendry Waters : Bye 

Arya Stark :Bye, Bye 

Robb Stark : Bye 

Gendry Waters : Bye 

Robb Stark : Bye 

Gendry Waters : Bye 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Bye 

Arya and Gendry leaves 

Rhaenys Targaryen : What the hell was that ? 

Robb Stark : That was episode one of " Gendry and Arya" : The early years.   
Remember our early years *wink * *wink *


	37. Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Early years.   
> Robert Baratheon is the Godfather of Ned and Catelyn Stark 's first born son Robb Stark for obvious reasons.

Ned Stark : Robb is going to have so much fun hanging out with you ! But I also know that if anything happened to me and Cat, you're responsible enough to raise the little boy . 

Robert Baratheon : Wait, that 's what a godfather does? 

Ned Stark :..................... 

Robert Baratheon : I mean, I knew that. I can handle it. But just real quick what's a good book on parenting that you would recommend .


	38. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is having some trouble with her best friend Margaery Tyrell. She is keeping secrets from her. She has gone to Arya for some friendly /Sisterly /girly advice.   
> P. S - Arya is the only female present in the house at that time.

Sansa Stark : Just imagine that she's (Margaery) me and there's something you want to know but I don't want to talk about it. What would you do ? 

Arya Stark : You want me to beat it out of her ?


	39. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're hanging out together. Some would call it a date including Gendry, Arya wouldn't, so out of fear none did.

Arya Stark (punches Gendry ) 

Gendry Waters :Ow, what was that for ? 

Arya Stark : It's how I show affection.


	40. Jon Snow, Jeor Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black   
> They are yet again discussing the case of the missing Wildings.

Jon Snow : How long is this gonna take ? 

Jeor Mormont : Why are we interrupting your social life ?

Jon Snow : Atleast I have one. 

Jeor Mormont : Funny.


	41. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Catelyn Stark is helping to get settled on his first day of college at King Landing University.

Catelyn Stark : My baby boy's in college. Did you pack enough undies ? 

Robb Stark : Yes, mother! (shushes) 

Catelyn Stark : Your father did a lot of puking in these hallowed halls (not good information to give your son) - from binge studying. 

Ned Stark : That reminds me. No underage drinking, no good comes from hanging out in bars and getting drunk. 

Robb Stark : But every story from your 20's starts in a bar with uncle Robert. 

Catelyn Stark (stern) : Listen to your father.


	42. Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all started. When yet again a Stark laid it's eyes on a Targaryen.   
> At King Landing University fresher's party organised by seniors to welcome the new batch.

Robb Stark (about meeting Rhaenys Targaryen for the first time) :It was like something from an old movie, where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says "See that girl ? I'm gonna marry her someday".


	43. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys is senior to Robb in age.   
> He felt head over heels in love with her on first sight.   
> Rhaenys is very pessimistic about the whole Stark and Targaryen deja vu situation.   
> Rhaenys tutor Robb because Robb will fail History if he doesn't get extra help and some extra credit wouldn't hurt Rhaenys.

At King Landing University library.   
Rhaenys is teaching Robb. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Are you serious ? 

Robb Stark : What ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : You were just trying to kiss me?

Robb Stark :No, I wasn't. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Then what were you trying to do ? Head-butt me? 

Robb Stark : All right, maybe I was trying to kiss you. 

Rhaenys Targaryen (trying to hide her smile) : I think we should be concentrating on your studies.


	44. Rhaenys Targaryen, Arianne Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Rhaenys has decided to stay as far as possible from Stark family wagon.   
> She never thought she"ll highly become fond of this Tully looking Stark.   
> He has been very open about his feelings towards her but she is doubtful considering the shit that went down between the two Families two decades ago.

At her Dorm Room.   
Her cousin Arianne who is doing masters in the same University has come to visit her and she has bought a bottle of the finest red abor. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : I care about Robb very much and I 've had two and a half glass of red abor and what that means is, I' m gonna go make out with him right now, and it's gonna be awesome. 

Arianne Martell : Yay ! 

Rhaenys Targaryen : No you're supposed to talk me out of this! 

Arianne Martell (monotone) : No, don't, stop. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Shut up, I 'm doing it anyway. 

Arianne Martell : Yay !


	45. Girl vs Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally the Young Wolf kissed the Dragon Princess.  
> Ice and Fire.  
> Later both went their separate way to confide this moment to their respective friends.  
> Aegon too is in the same year as Jon and Robb.  
> Jon will later quit college after the first semester to join Castle Black permanently.  
> Theon doesn't believe in college education, rather his family doesn't believe that it's the Greyjoy way and he just hangs out with his friends.

At Arianne 's flat. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Robb kissed me. 

Arianne Martell : No! 

Nymeria Sands : Oh gosh! , Oh gosh! Oh gosh! 

Arianne Martell : Okay, we wanna hear everything, Nym, get the wine and unplug the phone. Rhaenys does this end well or do we need tissues ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Ohh it ended very well. 

Nymeria Sands : Do not start without me ! Do not start without me! 

Arianne Martell : Alright, let's hear about the kiss. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Well, at first it was really intense, you know and then we just sorta sunk into it.................... 

*2 hours later *

Rhaenys Targaryen :....... they started out on my waist and then slid up, and then they were in my hair......... 

Meanwhile in the boys common room. 

Robb Stark :....... And then I slid my tongue in.......... 

Aegon VI Targaryen : Dude stop, she is my sister it's gross. 

Jon Snow :Technically she is my sister too and it's really weird to hear about it with Aegon here. 

Theon Greyjoy (all teary eyes and proud) : I'm so proud of you.


	46. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb x Rhaenys   
> They have been dating for a while. Their siblings and cousins know about it but both their parents or extended Stark and Targaryen family has no idea about it. And they want to keep it that way.   
> Especially Rhaenys is scared how her father is gonna react. She doesn't want any drama.

In Rhaenys 's room in the Red Keep. She has sneaked him in.   
They' re just chilling in her room. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Do you think the Starks and the Targaryens know we're dating ? 

Robb Stark : They might, which is really bad! *smirks *

Rhaenys Targaryen (chewing her lower lips) : I know ! 

Robb Stark :.................... 

Rhaenys Targaryen :..................... 

Robb Stark : Wanna go make out ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Absolutely.


	47. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb X Rhaenys.   
> Rhaenys is feeling more and more comfortable with Robb. She can legit see a future with this charming man.   
> She's not the best at expressing affection but she is deep in love with Robb, one of the very reason she took the risk of inviting him home when her father's in town.

They hear noise in the hallway. Rhaegar is calling out to his daughter. How can she be so reckless. She grabs him and hides inside the closet as Rhaegar takes a peek in her room for like 5 seconds. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : What are you doing ? 

Robb Stark : Nothing. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Part of you is doing something. 

Robb Stark : Oh, sorry ! 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Stop (hisses)! 

Robb Stark : I kind of don't have control over that.


	48. Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targaryen was happy that his children were being completely civil to each other. Even surprised that his daughter was friendly with Jon, Aegon nor so much and he doesn't want to push them in each others throat.   
> His children truly underestimate his connections, he has eyes and ears everywhere and why not, it's his city. He never expected the Stark boy in his daughter's room. So he decided to talk to him.

Robb Stark sneaking out of the Red Keep. A car stop by. 

Rhaegar Targaryen (stern order through the window) : Get in. 

After driving in silence for a while. 

Rhaegar Targaryen : Are you sleeping with my daughter? 

Robb Stark (tensed) :No (technically they haven't gone that far, doing it under her father's roof felt really off) 

*Not knowing in future their first time is gonna be in his room with his family present in the house. 

Rhaegar Targaryen :Why? Are you gay? 

Robb Stark (half laughing) : No. 

Rhaegar Targaryen : Is she not attractive enough? 

Robb Stark (somewhat angry) :Rhae is beautiful. 

*It's weird that his girlfriend and her dad have the same nickname. He has to do something about it. 

Rhaegar Targaryen (with a tone of approval) :You're a good man, and I want that for her.


	49. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liking Robb wasn't the plan. Liking his family was definitely not the plan. Rhaenys liked the Starks, they remind him so much of her mother's family. Stark were like the Martells without the steroids. Ned Stark was an honourable man while Catelyn Stark was a loving mother hen, it's hard to decide from whom did Robb inherited his charms. Sansa was this perfect lady while Arya was fiesty. The meeting between Arya and the Sand Snakes have to happen (though it wouldn't bare good results for whole of Westeros). Bran was somber, while Rickon was a little rocket. Jon was fine and Theon just came with the package.

At Winterfell. 

Rhaenys is visiting the Starks and Robb is showing her around the house.  
While crossing Arya's room. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Have you ever been in Arya 's room before ? 

Robb Stark : Once, when I was twelve.  
*before that Sansa and Arya used to share a room 

Rhaenys Targaryen :And ?

Robb Stark : She pushed me out of the window and told mom and dad I fell.


	50. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> It's holiday season, so the whole squad is there.  
> In Robb 's room

Robb Stark - Tonight I'm gonna take her (Rhaenys) out to a this restaurant, then I'm gonna put the ring in her champagne glass. 

Theon Greyjoy (while lounging on the chair) :You might as well put it in her cham-lame glass. 

Robb Stark : Okay, Mr know - it-all, what would you do? 

Theon Greyjoy : Okay, first you gotta get, like, 50 candles, right?  
*who knew an iron-lander could be this romantic 

Robb Stark :Hmm hmm ? 

Theon Greyjoy : You spread them all over the room with some rose petals.......... 

Robb Stark : Right, because the roses are beautiful, and they make the room smell amazing. 

Theon Greyjoy (with a smirk) :Like a meadow in springtime. 

Robb Stark :Hmm. 

Rhaenys Targaryen (comes into the room all of a sudden) :What are you guys talking about ? 

Robb Stark (stammering) :Nothing , guy talk ! 

Theon Greyjoy (coolly) :Yeah, just bitches and whores. 

P. S - To see how was the outcome, jump to chapter two.


	51. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> A conversation happening between the sisters after the end of season 7

Sansa Stark : Arya, this isn't you ; you're not a murderer. 

Arya Stark : Um, I have killed like, 40 Freys. 

Sansa Stark : I know, I am saying deep down.


	52. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell, on a Sunday.   
> For reference check out chapter 31

Ned Stark (watching television) :, No, No, No! Of course he's not the boy's father. Look at the turn - ups on his jeans ! 

Catelyn Stark : I knew it was dangerous 

Ned Stark : Hmm ! 

Catelyn Stark :Getting you into crap telly, Ned.


	53. Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow find themselves having to sleep outdoors during a road trip gone wrong.

Jon Snow : Robb, spoon with me. We need hurdle together for warmth. 

Theon Greyjoy : No, Stark, you're my best friend. You're going to spoon me. 

Jon Snow :I called first spoon. Robb, get over here right now. 

Theon Greyjoy :Stark, don't throw away a lifelong friendship for a one-night spoon with Jon. 

Robb Stark :Enough, we're gonna stop fighting. We're gonna lie down and we're gonna triple - spoon like grown - ups.


	54. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Robb is borrowing his father's car for his first road trip with Jon and Theon.   
> He is 16

Ned Stark (on lending his SUV to Robb for the first time): If I find one beer can in the car, I'm never lending it to you again. 

Catelyn Stark : And no donuts either. 

Ned and Robb :(looks at Cat puzzled) 

Catelyn Stark : Ants


	55. Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon are having a friendly re-union at the bar.

Robert Baratheon (lists off his numerous enemies) 

Ned Stark : How does one man have so many enemies ? 

Robert Baratheon : I'm a people person who drinks. 

Ned Stark :" Ah "


	56. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Arya Stark : People perceive you as somewhat.... 

Sansa Stark : Tempestuous ? 

Arya Stark : "Heinous bitch" is the term used most often.


	57. Ned Stark, Gendry Waters, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> Arya and Gendry were suppose to study in her room but the plan was to always sneak out and have fun.  
> Arya 's logic is no fun and all work makes people dull.  
> Gendry was in deliema, he wanted to accompany Arya where ever she goes, like literally but she doesn't want to pass of Ned Stark and get banned from his home. 
> 
> Guess what they are caught sneaking back.

Ned Stark (sternly) : So you two lied to me. 

Gendry Waters : That depends on how you define lying. 

Ned Stark : Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you two define it ? 

Arya Stark : Reclining your body in a horizontal position?

Ned Stark :............... 

Gendry Waters :.......... 

Arya Stark : How did you know it was us who were sneaking in ? 

Ned Stark :I am your father, I know everything. Where we're you two anyway ? 

Arya Stark : Didn't you just said, that you know everything ?


	58. Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Different reaction from different siblings on seeing Rickon crying.

Robb Stark : What's wrong, Rickon? Why are you crying?   
What happened ? 

Sansa Stark : Are you okay ? Did someone make you cry? Who is it? I"ll go talk to them if you want me to. 

Arya Stark : WHERE ARE THEY ? I"LL FUCKING KILL THEM


	59. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry Waters trying to list down the pros of dating him to Arya .   
> Arya isn't convinced.

Arya Stark :Why should we date ? 

Gendry Waters : Because we are attracted to each other. 

Arya Stark : I am attracted to pies, but I do not feel the need to date a pie. 

*It's a known fact, Arya likes pies, more than humans sometimes.


	60. Rhaenys Targaryen, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is a bit stressed about his student loans. Of course he can't or won't ask his father.   
> Rhaenys is trying to console him by saying that it's just money.   
> Not a good idea from Rhaenys 's part, which leads to Robb of accussing Rhaenys being insensitive about monetary matters.

Rhaenys Targaryen : I am not rich. My father is rich.

*Of course Rhaegar Targaryen is one of the richest person in Westroes 

Robb Stark :Which is the kind of thing that only a rich person would say.


	61. Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Catelyn Stark is pissed but of course she won't lash out, it isn't lady like.

Catelyn Stark (to Arya) :If you see Ned, give him this message. 

Catelyn Stark (makes a neutral face) :He"ll know what it means. 

Later 

Arya Stark : Oh, and mom said to give you a message. 

Arya Stark : ( makes a neutral face) 

Ned Stark (with a sigh) :Oh, no. The neutral face of displeasure.


	62. Robert Baratheon, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Uncle Robert is visiting the Starks.   
> Sansa is four years old.   
> She has always been a little bit manipulative.

Robert Baratheon : Uncle Robert doesn't want to play ballerina. 

Sansa Stark :Yes, he does. 

Robert Baratheon :No, he doesn't. 

Sansa Stark :Yes, he does. 

Robert Baratheon :No, he doesn't. 

Sansa Stark (fake crying) :Yes, he does. 

Robert Baratheon :How do you play ballerina ?


	63. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Time when Arya and Sansa used to share a room.   
> Of course Arya is super messy, and Sansa absolutely refuse to clean up her mess.

Sansa Stark : Why can't you do it ? 

Arya Stark :Uh..... Because of my medical condition ? 

Sansa Stark : Really ? 

Arya Stark :Well, I get this allergic reaction to effort. The symptoms are dangling arms, constant eye rolls and a breathing problem that makes me sigh a lot. 

Sansa Stark : Being lazy isn't a disease.


	64. Jon Snow, Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night.   
> Lord Commander Jeor Mormont has asked both Jon and Ygritte to look into some files and report back to him.   
> It has been 4 hours.   
> So the boss himself have come out of his solar to look for them.   
> He finds them sleeping on each other, in the records room.

Jon Snow (tensed) :Lord Commander Mormont! We were discussing about the case. We feel asleep. That's it ! We are so sorry. 

Ygritte :We kissed a couple of times in between. 

Jon Snow :It's not helping !


	65. Robb Stark, Arya Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Rhaenys on seeing Gendry and Arya together.   
> They're playing jenga at the corner of the Starks living room.   
> Ned likes them where he can keep an eye on them. He has no problem with Robert 's son, it's Arya he doesn't trust.

Rhaenys Targaryen (approaching them) :You know, you two (Arya and Gendry) make a cute couple. 

Arya Stark :No, no we're not, we're not a couple, we're single, two singles, like those individually wrapped slices of cheese that are friends. 

Rhaenys Targaryen (to Robb) : Did I pluck a nerve there ? 

Robb Stark :Yes, you did.


	66. Arya Stark, Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, sometimes in Season 8

Arya Stark : Hello there, long time no see ! 

Cersei Lannister :........ 

Arya Stark : Except in my revenge fantasies where I see you on an hourly basis.


	67. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Theon are smoking weeds in his dom room.   
> That's one of the few things that Robb doesn't want Rhaenys to find out.

Rhaenys Targaryen knocks on Robb 's room 

Robb Stark (tensed and semi-stoned) :You can't come in. 

Rhaenys Targaryen :Why not ? 

Robb Stark :Because, Uh, Theon is naked. 

Theon Greyjoy (confused and semi - stoned) : What ? 

Robb Stark :Well, I couldn't tell her *I* was naked. She' s allowed to see me naked . 

Theon Greyjoy : Why does *anyone * have to be naked.


	68. Arya Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Arya Stark is listing the things she likes about this fantastical Medieval show, Game of Thrones.

Arya Stark :It's got everything I like. Gratuitous violence. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Oh, I thought you were listing things. 

Arya Stark :I was, I'm done.


	69. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rickon is crying at 3 a. m.

Ned Stark :Your son 's awake. 

Catelyn Stark :Before sunrise, he's your son.


	70. Jeor Mormont, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Some Boss and subordinates time.

Jeor Mormont :What was the most inspiring thing as your boss , I've said to you ? 

Jon Snow :"Don't be an idiot " changed my life.


	71. Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On basis of science Jon is Rhaegar 's son, that's it. Rhaegar Targaryen has invited him to the Red Keep to have dinner with his family.   
> Jon tried to refuse but it was better to do it once than drag it along the way.

Jon is having dinner at the Red Keep. Rhaegar had to leave the table for a moment and he is trying to make conversation. 

Jon Snow (making small talks to make the scenario less awkward) : Okay, what's your biggest fear ? 

Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon VI Targaryen simultaneously : Three headed dragon. 

Jon Snow (utterly confused why they're afraid of an imaginative logo) :Three headed dragon ? 

Aegon VI Targaryen :Yep. 

Jon Snow (stares at Rhaenys and Aegon) 

Rhaenys Targaryen : What ? 

Jon Snow (a bit irritated) :That's not a real answer. 

Aegon VI Targaryen :Says who ? 

Jon Snow (thinking they're making fun of the situation or isn't taking him seriously) :Says me. I meant a real fear, like of failure, of death, of regret. Like that. Something that keeps you awake at nights, questioning your very existence. 

Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon VI Targaryen simultaneously : Three headed dragon 

*Oh Jon you don't know how lucky you are to be raised by Ned Stark.   
The fear of your bio siblings are very real.


	72. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> What's it's like having healthy competition between sisters.

Sansa Stark : I made tea. 

Arya Stark :I don't want tea. 

Sansa Stark :I didn't make tea for you. This is my tea. 

Arya Stark :Then why are you telling me ? 

Sansa Stark :It's a conversation starter. 

Arya Stark :That's a lousy conversation starter. 

Sansa Stark : Oh, is it ? We're conversing. Checkmate.


	73. Eddison Tollett, Jon Snow, Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Eddison Tollett is also a detective /ranger.   
> During the early days of Jon and Ygritte 's dating. When their colleagues came to know about it.

Eddison Tollett :Are you two dating now ? 

Jon Snow :Yes, we are. 

Eddison Tollett :Why ? 

Jon Snow :I happen to find Ygritte very appealing. 

Eddison Tollett :Oh, I understand that I 'm trying to figure out what's wrong in her head.


	74. Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> One of Catelyn 's favourite vase is found broken.

Catelyn Stark : Did you do it ? 

Arya Stark :Something goes wrong, you blame me. After all these years, where 's the trust ? 

Catelyn Stark :............... 

Arya Stark :.............. 

Arya Stark :Yes, I did.


	75. Robb Stark, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is giving some relationship advice to Jon.

Robb Stark :100 % honesty is the foundation of any relationship. 

Jon Snow :Woh! You are a hundred percent honest with Rhaenys. 

Robb Stark :Yes ! 

Jon Snow : About everything ? 

Robb Stark : Yep ! 

Jon Snow (bringing out his mass destruction information, with pride) :Lys, spring break, what was her name again? Uh...... Lynesse? Yeah. She did look like a college student to be fair. 

Robb Stark : 99 % honesty is the foundation of any relationship.


	76. Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Stark just being Arya Stark.

Arya Stark :The quickest way to a gentleman 's heart is through the fourth and fifth rib.


	77. Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Jon 's dinner with the Targaryen' s at the Red Keep.   
> Right now Aegon is having small talks with Jon at Rhaegar 's presence.   
> He is more upset at Rhaegar than Rhaenys because let's be honest can you blame him. His father literally tried to replace him with a different version.   
> Though it didn't work out that way.

Aegon VI Targaryen :When I meet you, I did not like you. 

Jon Snow :I'm aware of that. 

Aegon VI Targaryen (his sister is dating the Stark, so he ended up being holed in the same place with Jon a lot) :But then you and I had some time together. 

Jon Snow(he doesn't hate Aegon, tbh he is really confused why someone like Aegon would even give him attention ) :Uh -Uh

Aegon VI Targaryen :It did not get better.


	78. Ygritte, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the North.   
> Taking on some crooks.   
> Gangsters.

Ygritte : Okay, I "ll take the ones on the right, you take the ones on the left. 

Jon Snow :But there's twice as many on the left. 

Ygritte :I know, I can count darling.


	79. Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.

Rickon Stark( is arguing with Arya Stark) :I'm twice as smart as you. 

Sansa Stark(because she just can't keep her nose out of others conversation) :Zero times two is still zero, Rickon.


	80. Robb Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys Targaryen decides to move to Winterfell to do her masters instead of King's Landing University, which is more reputated.  
> Robb is gonna join his father 's business after his graduation and Rhaenys wants to stay with Robb rather than breaking up or worse going in a long distance relationship.  
> The previous generation Starks were hunters who dealt with pelts and skins. The current generation deals with real estate and rail roads.  
> She is delaying this piece of information from his father. Her father won't like her moving to North and she doesn't like the idea of leaving Rhaegar and Aegon in the same house.

Robb : Nys, you're an adult you can't live your life afraid of what your family would think. 

Rhaenys Targaryen :Robb, it's not going to be like this forever. One day he"ll (Rhaegar) die.

*Robb has stopped calling Rhaenys, Rhae (her nickname) after his night with Rhaegar in the car. It's weird when your girlfriend and her father has the same nickname. Nyssie was a good alternative until he realised it sounded like the shorten form of Lock Ness monster. Nys sounded much better .


	81. Hot Pie, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pie giving advice to his bro Gendry on flirting.   
> First of all, you shouldn't take advice from anyone whose name is Hot Pie.

Hot Pie (whispering to Gendry) :Start with a compliment. Tell her she looks thin. 

Gendry Waters (to Arya Stark) :You seem malnourished. 

*Arya isn't malnourished, she ears a lot, she just doesn't grow.


	82. Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three stooges has planned for a road trip (further details is mentioned in the previous chapters), and they need a car, like a good sturdy one. They need to borrow Ned 's car and take his permission. They don't know which task is more difficult to accomplish.

Theon Greyjoy :Someone needs to tell Ned Stark. 

Robb Stark :Yeah 

Jon Snow :Definitely, good luck Theon. 

Theon Greyjoy :Why do I have to do it ? 

Jon Snow :Because you're the most confident. 

Robb Stark :Theon isn't the most confident. He just looks most confident.


	83. Jon Snow, Aemon Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.  
> Jon gets hard on field, is carried back to the Base by Ygritte and the in-house doctor, Aemon Targaryen is gonna take care of him.

Jon Snow :What happened ? 

Aemon Targaryen :You cracked your skull. I mended it at once but I 'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't over exert yourself for a few hours. 

Jon Snow :I don't want to stay here overnight. I want to fight. 

Aemon Targaryen : I' m afraid that would come under the heading of "over exertion".


	84. Rhaenys Targaryen, Robb Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Rhaenys is moved to the North.

Rhaenys Targaryen :Arya are you the one who let the cats loose in my apartment. 

Arya Stark :I didn't let them loose. It was storming outside and they needed somewhere to stay dry. Your place was closest. 

Rhaenys Targaryen :They tore all my pillows. 

Arya Stark :Just use Robb as a pillow. He's in your bed most nights anyways. 

Robb Stark(shocked) : - spit takes - 

Rhaenys Targaryen (red faced) : What have you been telling her ?


	85. Aegon VI Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Targaryen family dinner.   
> I have two chapters on this previously. Read those for more details.   
> So Rhaegar yelled on Aegon because he said he doesn't like Jon.

Aegon VI Targaryen :We're a broken family, aren't we ? 

Rhaegar Targaryen :No.... Maybe a little, maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you. 

Aegon VI Targaryen :We're a family. It's our job. 

Rhaegar Targaryen : Yeah, well, from now on.............. 

Aegon VI Targaryen (interrupting his father) :I like you better as an ATM than a dad. 

Rhaegar Targaryen (he is happy that at least he is acknowledging him) : Yeah ? 

Aegon VI Targaryen :And you like me better as a human than a pawn right ?


	86. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at Winterfell.

Sansa Stark (walks into Arya's room with sunglasses on, looking for some fashion advice, oh you poor summer child you never learn) :Hey Arya, do the sunglass make my head look fat ? 

Arya Stark :No, your fat head makes you look fat.


	87. Ygritte, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Jon insists on going back to field after recovering from his injuries immediately.   
> Ygritte is trying to be cool with that fact.

Ygritte :If you get killed, I'm going to get pissed. 

Jon Snow : Noted. 

Ygritte :If you live, I'm tearing those clothes right of your body. 

Jon Snow :Also........ also noted. 

Samwell Tarly :Ugh, Ygritte, we're standing right here. Nobody wants to hear that. 

Eddison Tollett (eating his sandwich) :Go on....


	88. Eddison Tollett, Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.

Samwell Tarly :The thing about tomatoes, I think you will really enjoy this, is that they 're shelved with vegetables but they're technically a fruit. 

Eddison Tollett : Interesting. 

Samwell Tarly :Isn't it ? 

Eddison Tollett : No, I mean what you find enjoyable .


	89. Shireen Baratheon, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow is Targaryen only biologically.   
> He consider himself a Stark and the Starks as his family and vice versa.

Shireen Baratheon : You're lucky to have a brother. 

Arya Stark :Yeah, I have four of them and I'd trade them all for a good direwolf. 

*Her brothers can get on her nerve but she won't trade them for anybody. OK maybe she"ll trade half of them and Sansa for Nymeria.


	90. Theon Greyjoy, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For more reference, check out chapter 15, I think. 
> 
> Ned Stark at last is able to convince Theon to not walk on the same path as his ancestors. Theon is a bit reluctant at first because a proper civilised, crime - free life isn't the ideal Iron Island way.As a young adult he is confused between nature and nurture.

At Ned's solar. 

Theon Greyjoy(he can atleast try the way of life the Starks have shown him) : I"ll find another way out. 

Ned Stark :I'm sure you will, son. 

Theon Greyjoy (grasps) :You called me son ! No take backs. 

*I personally think, nurture >>>>>nature


	91. Jon Snow, Aegon VI Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the Targaryen family dinner drama.   
> For further understanding, refer to the three chapters (I have totally forgotten the chapters number) prior.

Jon Snow : You people have issues. 

Aegon VI Targaryen :Well, of course I have issues! (points to Rhaegar). That's my freaking father !


	92. Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning of the solo road trip taken by Robb, Theon and Jon.   
> Theon assure them nothing is gonna go wrong, Robb is a bit sceptical.   
> If you want to know how the road trip kind of ends, they're are like three chapters prior to this .

Robb Stark :Are you sure about this ? 

Theon Greyjoy :Have I ever let you down ? 

Robb Stark :All the time. 

Theon Greyjoy :What ? 

Robb Stark :You're very unpredictable, it's like one of the hallmark of your personality. 

Theon Greyjoy :Are you not remembering all the time I have been awesome ? 

All of Robb 's adult experience from his first adult magazine to his bachelor party (in future) are all organised by Theon and some of the times they don't go as planned.


	93. Theon Greyjoy, Ros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon flirting with Ros, or at least trying to.

Theon Greyjoy : So where are you from ? Heaven ? 

Ros : Yeah, I 'm a ghost. I died fifteen years ago , like that pick up line.


	94. Ygritte, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some lovers spat.

Ygritte : Don't break my heart ? 

Jon Snow : Don't break my jaw . 

Ygritte : Don't break my heart and I won't have a reason to break your jaw .


	95. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has come to see off Gendry at the airport.   
> He"ll be spending some time with his father at Storm's End.

Arya Stark : Have a safe flight ! 

Gendry Waters : I have no say in the matter. 

Arya Stark (walking away like a pro) : Die then.


	96. Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Catelyn is angry with Arya.   
> Arya has broken one of Cat's favourite vase. She is trying to save her skin. I mean it's quite impossible but Arya has to try.

Catelyn Stark : Arya don't say a word. 

Arya Stark :..................

Arya Stark :Fergalicious. 

Catelyn Stark : I said no words. 

Arya Stark : Oh, I see, two weeks ago playing scrabble, it's not a word and now suddenly it is a word because it's convenient for you.


	97. Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.

Theon Greyjoy : I am in agony, dude. 

Robb Stark : What, did you go back to the gym ? 

Theon Greyjoy : Hell no ! Do, I look capable of making healthy life choices ?

*It's is known, he can't make healthy choices.


	98. Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge it for yourself

Samwell Tarly : Jon is completely literal. Metaphor goes over his heads. 

Jon Snow :Nothing go over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it.


	99. Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> The Stark family is having a Sunday afternoon movie time.   
> The family that watches 80's movie together, stays together.   
> That's actually a real fact if you grow up in an Indian family. One T. V I'd the symbol of unity.

Sansa Stark : The family member of the week gets to pick the movie. 

Arya Stark :You get family member of the week every week. 

Catelyn Stark :And there 's a reason for that. 

Arya Stark (to Catelyn Stark) :Yeah, you pick family member of the week. 

Catelyn Stark :Are you accusing me of favouritism ? 

*cough *, Cat wouldn't admit it but Sansa definitely have a edge over her siblings.


	100. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Red Keep University.

Drunk Robb (singing) :I want you to want me. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Robb stop. 

Robb Stark :I need you to need me. 

Rhaenys Targaryen : Robb what are you doing ? 

Robb Stark (crawls towards her on his knees) :I'm begging you to beg me ! 

Rhaenys Targaryen (looks over to Theon recording the scene) : Are you going to help me ? 

Theon Greyjoy : Sorry this is great blackmail .


	101. Robb Stark, Rickon Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Some brotherly advice.

Robb Stark :Ric, I 've been trying to tell you this for quite sometimes. Your "bacon allergy" is a lie, mum made up so you would eat healthy as a kid. 

Rickon Stark : No! I' m just allergic to lot of stuff. Bacon..... Doughnuts.... Halloween candy.... Not saying "thank you".....


	102. Arianne Martell, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is dating Arianne 's cousin. So it's only obvious that she"ll have "THE TALK" with him.

Arianne Martell : Rhaenys has always been the Thelma to my Louise. 

Robb Stark :..... You do know that they both die driving off a cliff, right ? 

Arianne Martell : Yes, after they shot the man who crossed them. 

Robb Stark :..................... 

P. S : Crossing Rhaenys is like crossing Arianne and the Sand Snakes. It's known.


	103. Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> When three young boys of the same age group grow up together in the same household they end up sharing, more than they bargained for.

Robb Stark :Well, let me ask you this, have you been wearing my underwear ? 

Theon Greyjoy : Sometimes, yeah. Who cares ? 

Robb Stark (making a gagging face) 

Theon Greyjoy (to Robb and Jon) :You guys don't wear each other's underwear ? You're lying. We all wear each others underwear.


	104. Arya Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Arya is pissed at Sansa and have decided to take matters in her hands.   
> Arya like pies, I think that fact is well established.

Arya Stark (banging on Sansa 's door) :You are so finished when I get there! I' m gonna stuff you in a blender, push "puree" then bake you into a pie and feed it to mom ! And when she says, "Mmmmm, this is great, what's your secret ?" I am gonna say..... 

Catelyn Stark (walks out of Sansa 's room) 

Arya Stark :............... love......... And...... Nurturing.........  
......


	105. Aegon VI Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Rhaenys have decided to move to the North to be closer to Robb after college much to Rhaegar 's displeasure which was quite revelant.   
> So his children were really surprised when Rhaegar bought an apartment near Winterfell for Rhaenys.

Aegon VI Targaryen :Well, how very sweet and uncharacteristic of you. 

Rhaegar Targaryen :Well, I know how much Rhaenys love that boy and I wanted to do something nice.

Rhaenys Targaryen :Wow..... thanks. 

Aegon VI Targaryen :You know Rhaegar, some people, if they want to be nice they just actually start being nicer on a day to day basis. 

Rhaegar Targaryen :Yeah, I figured it'd be easier to write a cheque.


	106. Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Catelyn Stark :I'm sorry I said that Sansa was my favourite daughter. 

Arya Stark : Don't worry about it. You know, I 've always preferred dad.


	107. Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> After staying with the Starks for such a long time, Theon grew up way different then what his father Balon Greyjoy had envisioned his heir to be.   
> Theon is well aware of this fact.

Theon Greyjoy :It's a package from my father. 

Robb Stark :What's in it ? 

Theon Greyjoy :It's heavy, must be his disappointment in me.


	108. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.

Arya Stark : Remember that time you dared me to lick a swing set ? 

Sansa Stark :No, I said, "Arya don't lick the swing set", and you said, "Don't tell me what to do Sansa," and then you licked the swing set.


	109. Gendry Waters, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry 's first kiss

Gendry Waters : *kisses Arya *

Arya Stark :What's this ?

Gendry Waters : Affection 

Arya Stark : Disgusting 

Gendry Waters :................... 

Arya Stark : Do it again.


	110. Samwell Tarly, Gilly, Eddison Tollett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Sam is the IT guy in this universe (I think it matches his personality)   
> He is still at the computer after 20 hours of work.

Samwell Tarly : Gilly could you please go, grind me up some coffee ? 

Gilly :I could think of something else I'd rather grind. 

Samwell Tarly :I'm really craving some coffee right now. 

Gilly :Are you sure you don't want me to grind anything else ? *winks *

Samwell Tarly :Isn't there something in your eye ? 

Eddison Tollett (yelling from the other room) :For godsake Samwell she wants to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane !


	111. Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Sometimes after the end of Season 7

Sansa Stark : So let's start by talking about the emotions you're feeling right now. 

Arya Stark :Stabbing. 

Sansa Stark :Stabbing....... Isn't really an emotion, it's more of an......... Activity, which I hope you don't do to me. See an emotion is more of a feeling. 

Arya Stark :Well, maybe I feel stabby.


	112. Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At King's Landing University.   
> Robb and Theon watching, Rhaenys from a distance.

Theon Greyjoy :So have you asked her out yet ? 

Robb Stark :Not yet but in my mind we already have children. 

*Future - they"ll have a son and daughter named Richard Jon Stark and Marianne Cat Stark respectively.


	113. Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Catelyn is going to Riverrun to visit her family for the the weekends and is giving Ned some critical instructions.

Catelyn Stark : Try to keep Sansa off the phone and out of the mall. 

Ned Stark : I 'm a man, not a miracle worker.


	114. Ned Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Ned Stark is trying to give his daughters some valuable life lessons.

Ned Stark : Try again. Fail again. Fail better. 

Sansa Stark (bored) :Samuel Beckett. 

Ned Stark :Try not. Do or do not. 

Arya Stark (super bored) :Yoda


	115. Joffrey Baratheon, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey being the brat he is and Arya giving it back to him (without the violence, of course)

Joffrey Baratheon : Do you know who I am ? 

Arya Stark : Why ? Did you forget ?


	116. Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At King's Landing University.   
> Robb 's doom room

Robb Stark (reading through his text book) :The human body is 70 % water. So we are basically cucumbers with anxiety. 

Theon Greyjoy :Excuse me, with the amount of salt and alcohol that I consume, I'm more like an anxiety pickle.


	117. Hot Pie, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Cafeteria of Winterfell High School.   
> Gendry along with Hot Pie goes there and Arya have joined in just recently.   
> Arya and Gendry of course knew each other from before as their father's are friends.

Hot Pie :So who's that friend of yours ? That girl that came in. 

Gendry Waters :Oh, Arya. 

Hot Pie :Yeah, does she need any more friends ? 

Gendry Waters :Why you want to try and be friend with her ? 

Hot Pie :Well, why not ? 

Gendry Waters :Well, it's just that....... Uh. I don't......... 

Hot Pie :What ? Is there anything wrong with her ? 

Gendry Waters (stare off for several seconds with a faraway look in his eyes ) 

Hot Pie : Gendry ? 

Gendry Waters :Yeah, I am just thinking about the question .


	118. Arya Stark, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell   
> Arya comes back home after her first day at High School.

Ned Stark : Did you make any new friends ? 

Arya Stark :Lord, no. 

Ned Stark :Enemies ? 

Arya Stark :Eh.........


	119. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Sansa Stark : I did a bad thing. 

Arya Stark : Does it effect me ? 

Sansa Stark :No 

Arya Stark :Then suffer in silence .


	120. Arya Stark, Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Ned along with Arya have come to visit Jon Snow in Castle Black.

Arya Stark :I wanna stay here in Castle Black with Jon. 

Ned Stark :Jon needs to learn how to take care of himself before he can take care of a child. 

Arya Stark :I'm not a child ! I'm just young and short.


	121. Samwell Tarly, Eddison Tollett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Jon and Ygritte are cuddling in the break room.

Samwell Tarly (about Jon and Ygritte) : Look at them, so cozy in there. 

Eddison Tollett :It would just be so rude of us to butt in   
........ Oh we definitely gotta do that.


	122. Rickon Stark, Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Rickon Stark : I saw a documentary once where a bear got in a car and drove away. 

Arya Stark : That was not a documentary. It was a cartoon.


	123. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Arya 's sandwich is missing from the refrigerator.   
> Not a good sign

Sansa Stark : Arya, is this about the sandwich ? Let it go. You probably just ate the damn sandwich yourself and forgot about it. 

Arya Stark :So my sandwich is forgettable ? Listen, I make my own garlic and green onion cream cheese spread. That's forgettable ? 

Later 

Sansa Stark :I ate the damn sandwich. I ate the damn sandwich for sure. The girl can cook. She can throw down. If she wasn't gonna beat my ass, I 'd go thank her.


	124. Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a court room.   
> Theon is charged with drunk misconduct.

Judge : How do you plead ? 

Theon Greyjoy (looks at Robb) 

Robb Stark (mouths "not guilty") 

Theon Greyjoy : Hot milky 

Robb Stark (bangs head on desk) : Just lock him up !


	125. Eddison Tollett, Jon Snow, Ygritte, Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Eddison is going to the break room to get himself some coffee.   
> The break room in Castle Black is better equipped now, thanks to Rhaegar Targaryen 's generous contribution. 
> 
> Another laughable attempt of Mr Targaryen' s, trying to buy his son's affection through a cappuccino machine.

Eddison Tollett : I'm going to get a coffee. Anybody want anything ?

Jon Snow :I"ll have a latte. 

Ygritte : I"ll have a blueberry muffin, with a decaf. 

Samwell Tarly : I"ll have a bagel with a little ....... 

Eddison Tollett : You know I was just being polite.


	126. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Sometimes in season 8.  
> Arya is munching on her pies.

Arya Stark :You can't expect me to stab somebody on an empty stomach. 

Sansa Stark :I'd prefer you didn't stab anyone at all, Arya.


	127. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> It's Sansa 's birthday.   
> Sansa Stark celebrates her birthday week and not day, which irritates Arya.

Arya Stark :Aw, do we have a birthday girl in the house ? 

Sansa Stark : Yeah ! 

Arya Stark : Do you think that makes you special ? 

Sansa Stark :.... Yes ? 

Arya Stark :Why ? I have a birthday. (pointing at Robb) He has a birthday. (pointing at Rhaenys) She has a birthday. (pointing at Theon) Even this piece of shit has a birthday . 

Sansa Stark :I instantly regret this. 

Arya Stark : It's literally the least special thing you can do.


	128. Tormund Giantsbane, Brienne of Tarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black

Brienne of Tarth :Is that your hand on my ass. 

Tormund Giantsbane : It was an accident. 

Brienne of Tarth : Your hand's still on my ass. 

Tormund Giantsbane : IT'S STILL AN ACCIDENT ! 

Brienne of Tarth :Well now you don't want to end up with a concussion now do you.


	129. Sansa Stark, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell's kitchen.  
> It's 4 in the morning.  
> Robb is there for water.

Robb Stark : Sansa, what are you doing ? 

Sansa Stark : Making lemon cakes. 

Robb Stark : It's four in the morning. Why on earth are you making lemon cakes. 

Sansa Stark : Because I'm having a mid - life crisis. 

Robb Stark : You're seventeen. 

Sansa Stark : I might die at 34


	130. Arya Stark, Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Arya isn't the most expressive person when it comes to showcasing her feelings.

Arya Stark : You look nice and I would like to kiss you. 

Gendry Waters : What ? 

Arya Stark : I SAID THAT IF YOU DIE I WOULDN'T MISS YOU.


	131. Jon Snow, Mance Rayder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Jon and Ygritte 's wedding.   
> Mance Rayder would be giving away Ygritte considering he is the only father figure she have.   
> Mance has pulled Jon aside to give some advice /warning to his foster son - in-law

Jon Snow : Is this where part where you tell me that if I hurt her, you"ll kill me. 

Mance Rayder : If you hurt Ygritte, she's capable of killing you herself. Possibly with a variety of weapons.


	132. Arya Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Arya has always been the wild one.

Arya Stark : There are some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense. 

Sansa Stark : No, actually, that would be one of the five.


	133. Ygritte, Gilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Castle Black.   
> Ygritte is giving Gilly some self defense advice.   
> Girls need to stick with each other.

Ygritte :You need them to think you're stronger then you already are. 

Gilly : That's what you do ? 

Ygritte : Me? Oh no. My power is no illusion I can fucking demolish anyone.


	134. Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital

Theon Greyjoy (laying in hospital bed waiting for his appendix to be taken out ) : If I die during this operation, will you do one thing for me ? 

Robb Stark : Anything, Theon. 

Theon Greyjoy (grabs Robb by the collar and squeeze his eyes) :Blow up the fucking hospital.


	135. Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samwell comes back to Castle Black from a date with Gilly.

Jon Snow : You mean you didn't have a good date ? 

Samwell Tarly : No I had a great date ! She knew what to do, what to say. She was so cool. But her date dropped food, tripped over seats and couldn't think of anything good to say for nine innings.


	136. Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Arya Stark : I'm suspicious of people who don't like direwolves, but I trust a direwolf when it doesn't like a person.


	137. Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell. Sansa Stark is a control freak who wants everything perfect around the house.

Sansa Stark : You all think I enjoy being a Catelyn Junior to you all ? 

Robb Stark :.............. 

Ned Stark :................. 

Theon Greyjoy :............

Jon Snow :................... 

Arya Stark :................... 

Rickon Stark :.................. 

Sansa Stark : Okay fine it's like a crack to me.


	138. Ned Stark, Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.   
> Ned Stark giving his pre-teen daughter some advice on dating.   
> This was before she started dating Joffrey.   
> Should have listened to her father.

Ned Stark : You're too young for a boyfriend. 

Sansa Stark : And just how old you need to be ? 

Ned Stark : A year older than you are, and every year it goes up by one.


	139. Targaryen, Starks and Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just hanging around. And Rhaenys just pops a weird question. We"ll see how each of them answers.

Rhaenys Targaryen :What do you think is the most appropriate solution to overpopulation ? 

Robb Stark - Condoms. 

Sansa Stark - Education. 

Jon Snow - Laws that require every orphaned homeless kid to be adopted so that everyone have their own kids without producing more babies. 

Theon Greyjoy - Or we could just fly all the extra people to Essos. 

Arya Stark - Even better - The Hunger Games.


	140. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Rhaenys's doom room.   
> She is high on hormones due to it being that time of the month.   
> She is cranky, in pain and is just chilling with her cousins.   
> Robb is just being the most understanding boyfriend right now.

Robb Stark : I understand what's going on. You're all on the same cycle. This is very exciting. Your uterine walls will be shedding for the next three to five days. 

Nymeria Sands :Nice memorization. Did you Google that? 

Robb Stark :I may have. Because you're a woman and I think that's a beautiful thing. Oh.... ..( takes out a CD). I also made you this. (hands the CD to Rhaenys). To help soothe your womb. 

Arianne Martell : It's a mix ! ....... "Even flow". "Red, red wine ". 

Nymeria Sands :" Sunday bloody Sunday "?

Rhaenys Targaryen : Robb you made me....... A period mix ? 

Nymeria Sands :That's so romantic ! 

Arianne Martell : Frank Sinatra," I've got the world on a string "! 

Robb Stark : It's a classic.


	141. Ned Stark,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At King's Landing .  
> Rhaegar Targaryen has hosted one of the biggest tourney in honor of his son's 25th birthday.which his son think was quite unnecessary.  
> At the feast in the evening.  
> Ned watching Arya and Gendry on the dance floor .

Ned Stark: Would you look at them all grown up.They remind me of the night Robert and I introduced them .

Theon Greyjoy: Arya was 11 right and she started wrestling him ?

Ned Stark : Yes , except tonight the night won't end with Arya sitting on Gendry's face .

Theon Greyjoy : If he's lucky it will * gradually walks away*


	142. Robb Stark,Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At KL University  
> In Robb's Dom Room .Both of them are a bit drunk  
> George Michael's music is playing in the background.

Robb Stark: I like this song .

Robb Stark: [Puts his arm around Rhaenys]Pretty Romantic huh ? You feel the mood ?

[Sound of Theon vomiting in his bathroom]

Rhaenys Targaryen : Yeah , I'm feeling the mood .


	143. Ned Stark,Robb Stark,Jon Snow,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell fencing club.  
> Ned is the president.  
> The boy's think it will be a fun manly activity.Ned is happy to instruct them and spend some time with his three teenage sons .

Ned Stark: Gentlemen, welcome to the fencing club.Before we start, I just want to warn you, fencing isn't a joke . I hope you're not here because you think it's going to be like "Game of Thrones".

Robb Stark: That's not why we're here .

Theon Greyjoy: Yeah; I'm here because I think it's gonna be like "Star Wars" .

Jon Snow: And maybe a little like "Princess Bride".

Theon Greyjoy: Ooh,ooh !I forgot about Princess Bride! That's my answer !


	144. Jon Snow,Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> Arya's birthday is coming and Jon wants to give her something nice .

Jon Snow: So .....Have you thought a little more about what you might want for your birthday.

Arya Stark: Can I get a Benchmode model 42 butterfly knife .

Jon Snow:(shocked) You want a weapon ?

Arya Stark: Yeah 

Jon Snow: (stunned)

Arya Stark: (laughs) I'm just kidding with you Jon !Look ,I'd love a direwolf pup and a Microsoft Xbox with Kinect!

Jon Snow : (relieved) Oh sis ............you always knock me for a loop !


	145. Jon Snow,Ygritte,Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte is pissed at Jon .Jon after trying very hard not being able to please her has gone to Sansa for some girlie advice.  
> Sansa Stark to the rescue.

Ygritte(Jon Snow hands her a gift bag ,as a token of apology,she isn't pleased at first) : Jewelry? Seriously? Jon ,you are the most shallow,self - centered person I have ever met .Do you really think that another transparently manipulati-(her tone and expression changes immediately ,as she takes out the gift)OHH IT'S A TIARA!A TIARA ! I have a tiara ! Put it on me !Put it on me!Put it on me! Put it on me!Put it on me!Put it on me!!!

Sansa Stark (helps Ygritte put the tiara on): You look beautiful.

Ygritte: OF COURSE I DO. I'M A PRINCESS AND THIS IS MY TIARA !

Ygritte (embraces Jon Snow and doesn't let go)

Jon Snow (to Sansa): You were right about the tiara .


	146. The  Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad decided to hang out but it seems that it's only the three boys are hanging out.They have cut off the girls completely.  
> They seems to be in the middle of some intense secret heated discussion.  
> It's irritating for the girls .So they decides to interrupt.

Sansa Stark: We are just people *gestures to Rhaenys, Ygritte and herself* We talk about the same things you guys talk about.

Robb,Jon and Theon : *blinks* 

Theon Greyjoy: You talk about if White Walkers can swim ?

Ygritte: Okay , maybe not specifically what you talk about,but .................


	147. Robb Stark,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being young adults isn't easy . Freedom comes with immense responsibilities and so far the young adults of Stark household has shown this .  
> Or they have been really good at hiding their mess .  
> Ned Stark though a bit uncomfortable lends his car to the boys .

Robb Stark : It's time to grow up.

Robb Stark (yelling): Mom ! Can you make us some PB&J for the road ?

Theon Greyjoy (quietly to Robb ): Crust cut off .

Robb Stark (yelling): Crust cut off !

Robb Stark: No ,Theon . What are we doing ?We're adults .

Robb Stark (yelling):Mom ! Leave the crust on .


	148. Sansa Stark,Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach .  
> Say ,Sunspear ,the Starks are on a exotic relaxing family holiday.  
> Of course nothing about it is relaxing.

Sansa Stark :(all teary eyes )MY EARRING CAME OFF IN THE OCEAN AND IT'S GONE !

Arya Stark : Sansa ,there are people dying.


	149. Robb Stark,Jon Snow ,Theon Greyjoy,Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark is getting married .  
> If you have been following the story ,you know who the bride is .  
> The four amigos (actually three ,Jon felt bad so he let Sam tag along )are gonna have a crazy bachelor party .  
> So much crazy that they wake up with disjointed memory.

Sam : What happened last night ?

Jon : Strangely ,I have no idea .Wait (tries to remember something) . Nothing.Weird . Disjointed.My memory completely blank .

Sam : Jon ,why is there a shower cap on your head ?

Jon : I'm sure there's a very easy explanation to this .

Sam :Is there a very easy explanation or to why you're wearing sandals that aren't yours ?

Jon : Where are my boots ?

Sam : Why are you wearing gold chain ?

Robb (wakes up realising he is spooning Theon ): Oh ,dear lord please tell me this is a dream.

Theon (waking up): Calm down,peaches ,come back to bed .

Robb : Whatever happened last night didn't happen because nothing happened you got it ?

Jon : That's nice ,Robb ,way to belittle a man .

Theon: Yeah Robb . I do have feelings.

Sam (to Theon): What is all over your face ?

Theon : I can't be sure (checks his face)Oh god .You didn't see a small Tyroshi with a hook for an arm ,did you ?

Sam : No 

Theon (to Robb ): Why do you have a black eye ?

Robb : Okay ,it's nothing to freak about.Everybody relax .It's just a small shiner .

Jon : Robb's absolutely right.His lover's spat with Theon is really none of our business.

Robb: I think I'm going to turn myself in .

Jon : What,for spooning with Theon ?

Theon: We did nothing wrong.


	150. Robb Stark,Rhaenys Targareyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a blissful conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a journey and this is the end ,for now .
> 
> I am thinking about expanding these relationships into full term stories with more characters in the future .  
> Feel free to leave behind your thoughts and suggestions

Robb: Well you know what ? You did tell me once that you thought monogamy was unnatural.

*Of course she thinks that ,she is a freaking Targareyn*

Rhaenys : Yes ,that's true . Before I realised we were symbiotic.Like clown fish and a sea anemone .

Robb : What are you talking about,Nemo ? That doesn't sound very romantic.

Rhaenys : I disagree.You and I we're bound to each other .So much so that I don't feel that I could survive without you .You nurture me ,you protect me ,you are my home .If I were to damage that by a meaningless dalliance it would be like killing myself . Something that I would never do .

Robb : That sounded a bit better .

Rhaenys : I would never let anything compromise the life we share ,Robb . I love you .

Robb : Okay ,now thats romantic.I love you too .


	151. Catelyn Stark ,Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.

Catelyn Stark : Why is your face all scratched up ?

Arya ( flashback to her chasing a cat after Cat told her to leave it alone ): I killed Sansa .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would just end this series but I couldn't stay away .I have so many ideas that needs to be shared .  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments .I never thought it would be over 10 .  
> So, feel free to comment,give your opinion and ideas .  
> I really really appreciate it.


	152. Aegon VI Targareyn ,Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At King's Landing hospital .  
> Rhaegar Targareyn is admitted after a minor accident.  
> He fell down the stairs .

Aegon VI Targareyn : I'm Rhaegar Targareyn's emergency contact.

Nurse : You're here to pick him up ?

Aegon VI Targareyn: I'm here to be removed as his emergency contact .


	153. Hot Pie , Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot pie needs some dating advice.

Hot pie : Gendry ,I need some dating advice.

Gendry : Hey just because I am dating Arya doesn't mean I know how I did it .

* He really doesn't know . I don't think anyone does .*


	154. Jon Snow,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach.  
> The Starks are having a family holiday thingy .

Jon Snow : (putting on sunscreen)

Theon Greyjoy : pussy 

Jon Snow : You think you're tougher than the sun ? The fucking sun ?


	155. Ned ,Jon ,Robb ,Sansa ,Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senor Stark is trying give some advice to his eldest children.

Ned Stark : Nothing in life is free .

Jon Snow: Life is free 

Robb Stark: Adventure is free 

Sansa Stark : Knowledge is free 

Theon Greyjoy : Everything is free if you take it without paying.


	156. Arya Stark,Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya can't reach the cookie jar on the top shelf .  
> Wonder ,who put it there ?

Arya Stark pointing to the high shelf .

Arya Stark : Can you reach the for me ?

Sansa Stark : You need me in your life after all .

Arya Stark : I could replace you with a step ladder .


	157. Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At his solar in Winterfell   
> In Modern Family interview style .

Ned Stark : I have seven kids .I've been tired since 282 .


	158. Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark sisters have went out for a snack on a chilly winter night .

Arya Stark : I'm willing to do lot of things

Arya Stark : But admitting to Sansa that I'm cold after she told me to bring a jacket is not one of them .


	159. Jon Snow,Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to 1 x01

Jon Snow : I would do anything for you .

Ygritte : Tell me my hair is cooler than yours .

Jon Snow : I would do almost anything for you .


	160. Rhaenys Targareyn ,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On " Yes to the dress ".  
> Of course they"ll be more then happy to have her on the show.  
> She is basically Royalty.

Rhaenys Targareyn : Hi ,I'm Rhaenys Targareyn and I'm marrying Robb Stark .He's my best friend and the best person I know .

Theon Greyjoy : Hi ,I'm Theon Greyjoy ,best friend of the groom and I'm here to make sure Rhaenys pick's a dress that blows my boy out of the park .


	161. Arya Stark ,Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> The sisters are bickering as usual.

Arya Stark : Don't talk down to me .

Sansa Stark : Well ,I could hardly talk up to you .You're too short .


	162. Rhaegar Targareyn , Aegon VI Targareyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar Targareyn trying to win back the love of his children ,the best way he knows.

Rhaegar Targareyn : What do you want from me ?

Aegon VI Targareyn: Thirty million gold dragons.

Rhaegar Targareyn : Ehhhh .............No


	163. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen,Jon Snow, Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At WFC .  
> You can interpret as Westeros Fried Chicken or Winterfell Fried Chicken .  
> It's up to you .

Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen and Jon Snow/Ygritte on a double date 

Robb and Rhaenys : * both reach for the chicken at the same time and their hands touch *  
*looks into each other eyes *(this magic moments plays out )

Jon and Ygritte : *both reach for the chicken at the same time and their hands touch *

Ygritte : Get the fuck off my chicken .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wasn't posting regularly , I had my acturial exams .  
> I"ll try to post more regularly.


	164. Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon VI Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding .  
> I mean you with father like that ,issues are ought to come up .

Rhaenys Targaryen: *phone starts ringing*

Aegon VI Targaryen: *looks at the screen to see who's calling * laughing -You still call Rhaegar Daddy .

Rhaenys Targaryen: *picks up the phone while looking straight into Aegon's eye *Hey Robb


	165. Sansa Stark,Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is teaching Ned how to use a Smartphone.

Sansa Stark: First of all you go to the app store 

Ned Stark: *Gets up*

Sansa Stark: Wait where are you going ?

Ned Stark: You said go to the app store.


	166. Jon Snow,Samwell Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At work

Jon Snow :*wearing dark grey *

Samwell Tarly : I see you're breaking out the spring colours .


	167. Ygritte ,Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is over Jon's place.  
> Arya and Jon have a strong bond ,a bit too strong sometimes.

Ygritte (trying to sleep) : Why are you poking me with your single stick ?

Arya Stark : I'm prodding the sheets in order to determine whether or not my brother is in there with you


	168. Jon Snow,Ygritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ygritte are going out on a date .
> 
> P.S - Some terms ASOIAF are a bit modified to match the modern AU . Let's see if my readers can crack it .

Jon Snow : Great ,my weather app won't update.Now I don't know if I need a coat .

Ygritte : Just step outside and see .

Jon Snow : What am I ,a wilding ?


	169. Arya Stark , Gendry Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah ,she is a tiny bit extra rude to him .God knows why *wink* *wink*

Gendry Waters : Are you this rude to all your friends ?

Arya Stark : Yes , don't think you're special .


	170. Arya Stark ,Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're watching Moulin Rouge yet again on family movie night.  
> It's Sansa'd pick again .

Arya Stark : What is it with you and musicals ?

Sansa Stark : Everything's better in song .


	171. The Starks with Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark family is at the McDonald's drive thru

Ned Stark : Yeah ,let me get 9 cheeseburgers ,9 milkshakes-

Arya Stark : (pokes Ned's seat )

Ned Stark (turns around): Arya,I can tell that's you .If you don't stop poking my seat , you're not getting fries (turns back to the front ). Anyway,9 fries -

Arya Stark (continue poking)

Ned Stark : Okay ,you know what ? 8 fries (turn to Arya )8 fries .You didn't think I would do it ,did you ?


	172. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark really really loves Rhaenys Targaryen but she is always a bit doubtful. Can't blame her , daddy issues .

Robb Stark : I think we should get married .

Rhaenys Targaryen: But-Uh ,but ....

Robb Stark : Soon 

Rhaenys Targaryen: Are you pregnant ?


	173. Robb Stark, Rhaenys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Rhaenys cuddling in bed after the first time they "Do the deed "

Rhaenys Targaryen *kissing his chest * : What are you thinking right now ?

Robb Stark : I can't wait to tell Theon 

 

Rhaenys Targaryen : What ?

Robb Stark *nods smiling widely * : He's gonna be so happy for us !


	174. Arya Stark ,Rickon Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling banter .

Arya Stark : You're just a child.

Rickon Stark : Well , you're just a teenager .


	175. Ned Stark,Arya Stark,Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark introduces Arya Stark to Cersei Lannister.  
> Cersei is married to Robert ,so they kind of know each other.  
> Obviously Cersei hasn't done GOT level evil in this world but still she is a bitch .

Ned Stark : Oh , Arya's at that very special age when girls have only one thing in mind .

Cersei Lannister : Boys 

Arya Stark : Homicide


	176. Jon Snow,Arya Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they will finally re-unite in season 8

Jon Snow : Revenge is a waste of time.

Arya Stark : So is screwing your pyromaniac aunt but you did it because it felt good .


	177. Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon on why he doesn't want children.

Theon Greyjoy : It's not that children make me uncomfortable ,it's just that,why be dad when you can be a fun uncle ? I've never heard anyone rebelling against their fun uncle .


	178. Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baratheons have come up to Winterfell for a brief visit .  
> Joffrey Baratheon is being Joffrey.

Theon Greyjoy (with his hands around Joffrey's neck): You think you can just bully people,but you can't.It's not okay .I'm the bully around here .Ask anyone.


	179. Ned Stark ,Robert Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly talking about Robert's brother .  
> Which brother I think you guys can guess .

Ned Stark : Talk to him , that's what brothers do .

Robert Baratheon: Nope,I'm gonna wait till I'm on my death bed ,get in the last word and then die immediately.

Ned Stark : That's your plan for dealing with this ?

Robert Baratheon: That's my plan for dealing with everything.I have seventy -seven arguments I'm going to win that way .


	180. Ned Stark ,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> Ned is handing over some important North matters in Theon's hand .

Ned Stark : I have faith in you .

Theon Greyjoy (genuinely confused ): Why ?


	181. Ned Stark ,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell.  
> Ned is handing over some important North matters in Theon's hand .

Ned Stark : I have faith in you .

Theon Greyjoy (genuinely confused ): Why ?


	182. Samwell Tarly ,Gilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Caste Black while working on a case

Samwell Tarly : Look what I found !

Gilly : I was the one that found it !

Samwell Tarly : ...........

Samwell Tarly : Look at what I took credit for finding !


	183. Samwell Tarly ,Gilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Caste Black while working on a case

Samwell Tarly : Look what I found !

Gilly : I was the one that found it !

Samwell Tarly : ...........

Samwell Tarly : Look at what I took credit for finding !


	184. Myrcella Baratheon ,Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some motherly advice.

Myrcella Baratheon: Who cares if I'm pretty if I failed my finals ?

Cersei Lannister : Okay ,you have got this so completely backwards .


	185. The Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell

Catelyn Stark : Theon is in jail .

Ned Stark : Theon is in jail ?

Robb Stark ( to Jon Snow ): You called it .


	186. Robb Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Family style behind the scene interview.

Robb Stark : She (Arya ) is a really good laser tag partner. She's tiny so she's allowed to push kids


	187. Jon Snow ,Robb Stark ,Theon Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Northern GOT trio .  
> Personally I would have loved to see these three as young adult in an alternative universe

Jon Snow : Point is we need to try it .

Robb Stark : But that's illegal.

Jon Snow : .........

Robb Stark : I'm just fucking with you ,I am in .

Theon Greyjoy : I'm in too ,I heard the word illegale .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers ,it's been a year ,since I started writing this Fanfiction and I would like to thank anyone who have read this .  
> The goal was to get 50 chapters out ,but now it's nearly 200 chapters.  
> It started with all of GOT characters but I later decided to just focus on the Stark family and people associated with them in a modern AU .  
> I hope you"ll enjoy this format /idea of mine ,i know it's not the traditional Fanfiction but I would really really love to get some feedbacks from you"ll. Criticism even and any questions about anything you"ll may have


	188. Ned Stark  x Catelyn Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell  
> Some homely feels

Catelyn Stark [trying to sleep ] : Stop it .

Ned Stark : What ?

Catelyn Stark : Whatever you're worrying about . Just stop 

Ned Stark : How do you know I am worried ? You didn't even open your eyes ?

Catelyn Stark : You think after all these years I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you ?


	189. Sansa Stark , Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Winterfell .  
> After Sansa does some Sansa level shit.  
> You"ll can decide it for yourself.

Sansa Stark : You can't ground me forever.

Ned Stark : No ,but I can cut the internet connection and for you it's the same thing

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add kudos ,comments ,suggestion ,constructive criticism etc etc .I would really appreciate that .


End file.
